<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear The Deer by RuMaDoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430512">Fear The Deer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo'>RuMaDoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, F/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, debauchery at the goddess tower, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the ball at Garreg Mach is the night when wishes come true. When Claude and Byleth make a wish together, they may get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Von Riegan/Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had never been one for dancing. She spent most of her childhood fighting as a mercenary, so the ballroom was an alien concept to her. But tonight, Rhea was holding a grand ball for the entirety of Garreg Mach. Byleth sighed and looked over to her bed, where a beautiful light seafoam green gown lay. It had been a gift from the Archbishop herself. It had gold accents and slightly darker sleeves that resembled her own coat sleeves, but they were significantly longer, reaching the floor. The back was completely cut out, and the neckline dipped into a v shape, ending at the waist band. She had no clue how this would be practical, if she moved it looked like she her chest would escape from the fabric. For her hair, a simple white lily. Byleth sighed. She had no clue how to put this on. </p><p>After some struggle, she had put everything in place, and with some strategically placed pins, she had secured her chest into the dress. She did not like the fact that she would be going completely unarmed, even if she had her magic, so she strapped her dagger to her thigh. The shoes Rhea had gifted her were slightly heeled strapped sandals and were probably the most comfortable part of the outfit, although that didn’t mean much as everything was uncomfortable. She checked her clock and realised that she was running late. She cursed the complex dress as she hurried out of her door. Everywhere was deserted, as the party began in the reception hall. The night was young, yet it was almost pitch black outside. She cut through the Academy classrooms, directly into the hall.</p><p>The hall was completely decked out, shrouded in golden lights. It was unbelievably loud although, when she stepped foot inside, it seemed like the people in her closest proximity hushed for a moment, staring at her. She made her way across the room, on the outskirts of the ballroom. The centre was filled with people dancing, and Byleth smiled slightly when she saw Dimitri and Edelgard dancing back to back with their partners. Byleth grabbed a drink from the table and made her way to the cluster of teachers and staff in one corner. </p><p>“Manuela!” Byleth said to catch the woman’s attention.<br/>
“You’re late.” She chuckled, as she turned around her jaw fell. “And I can see why. My professor! You look gorgeous!” She exclaimed as she pulled the other woman into a hug.<br/>
“Yes, you look marvellous!” Hanneman added.<br/>
Byleth blushed lightly at the attention.<br/>
“It was a gift from Rhea.” She stated shyly.<br/>
“It suits you!” Manuela smiled. </p><p>Byleth settled into a comfortable conversation with the other professors as the students talked and danced.<br/>
“You know, this is extremely boring. Why won’t anyone ask me to dance!” Manuela mumbled to the ex-mercenary, earning a light smile.<br/>
“Why don’t you ask someone? Maybe Hanneman?” She suggested.<br/>
“Hmmmm maybe. But I can enjoy myself in other ways.” Manuela then pulled out a strategically hidden flask and poured some of the content into her cup. Byleth smiled. She reminded her of her father. Byleth frowned, wondering where he was. “Would you like some?” Byleth nodded. She had been drinking as long as she had been fighting. Manuela emptied the rest of her flask into Byleth’s cup discreetly and then discarded the empty container. Byleth took a sip and smiled at the familiar warm sensation that slipped down her throat. She hadn’t drank in a long time, and this was very welcome. She downed the drink as she saw her father speaking to Leonie. Well, being pestered.<br/>
“Looks like I have to go rescue my father.” She smiled at Manuela. “I can get him to dance with you if you’d like.”<br/>
“Oh, Byleth that would be amazing!” She beamed back, a slight drunken blush on her face. Byleth just chuckled and made her way to her father. </p><p>“Father. Manuela would like a dance.” She announced.<br/>
“Ah! Byleth! You look... wow...” her father blinked at her, pride swelling in his chest.<br/>
“Manuela.” She simply reminded.<br/>
“Yes, right.” He said pulling himself back together. “I’ll speak to you later Leonie.” He said as he scurried over to Manuela. The took to the floor in a waltz, although Jeralt wasn’t half as graceful as the woman. Byleth chuckled slightly. Even tipsy she was a better dancer than Jeralt. </p><p>Byleth watched the people on the floor, finding herself wishing she could dance like them. A tap came to her shoulder as she turned around to see her house leader beaming happily.<br/>
“Professor! You look... stunning.” Claude smiled her.<br/>
“Thank you Claude, you look dashing yourself.” He was wearing a more formal version of his uniform and a golden piece of fabric hung from his shoulder in place of his regular yellow one.<br/>
“Everyone’s been dying to dance with you, but they’re too intimidated to ask you.” Byleth chuckled at his statement. “But me, now I’m no coward. So, may I have this dance?” He asked with a devilish grin and a wink, as he held his hand to her. Byleth smiled and nodded slightly, taking his hand and following his lead to the dance floor, as they did the band began a new, slow and sensual song. Byleth followed Claude’s lead almost flawlessly as they elegantly glided across the floor. She felt all eyes on them and blushed.<br/>
“They’re staring, aren’t they?” She mumbled to her partner.<br/>
“Yep. But only because you’re so mesmerising.” He smirked. “I didn’t know mercenaries thought their kids to dance.”<br/>
“They don’t. This is the first time I’ve danced.” Byleth dismisses.<br/>
“Well then, Professor! Just another thing you’re a natural at!” Claude chuckled, earning a small smile from the dark haired teacher, and for a moment a dust of pink flushed her cheeks. </p><p>Byleth had always found Claude attractive, it was one of the reasons she chose to teach the golden deer. She knew it’d be improper to seek a relationship with a student, and believed that if she was his teacher, it’d be even worse, so she’d keep herself in check. She sighed happily as the dance ended and they vacated the dance floor. A group of students had gathered by her, begging for dances. Claude had obviously started something by dancing with her. She took to the floor a few more times, with a different student each time. </p><p>Eventually Byleth tired of dancing and stole away into the darkness of the night, wandering the grounds of the monastery.<br/>
“Running away already? It must be hard being everyone’s favourite teacher. Poor, poor Professor!” Sothis’ voice rang out in her head. Byleth just shrugged.<br/>
“I’m not everyone’s favourite.” She replies plainly.<br/>
“Was that a joke? I find it hard to tell with you. Just think of all the students begging to dance!” The Goddess sounded gleeful, which caused Byleth to smile slightly. “But where is there to run? This place is full of joyful students looking for a dance.” Byleth shrugged, but she had a place in mind. “Ah, I see. The goddess tower awaits you.” Her childlike voice stated, then fizzled out, leaving Byleth to her thoughts. </p><p>When she arrived, Claude stood at the entrance, looking up. He seemed to hear her approach and without looking knew it was her.<br/>
“Hey Teach.” He drawled. “What brings you to the Goddess tower?” He took a moment and she didn’t reply, not having an answer for him. “You know what, nevermind. I know why. You couldn’t bear the ball and simply had to escape.” He turned to her and smiled. She nodded in agreement.<br/>
“I just needed a break.” She smiled lightly.<br/>
“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you’re not comfortable in a noisy crowd.” Claude shrugged. “Really I get it, I’m the same.”<br/>
“I don’t believe it.” Byleth chuckled.<br/>
“Ha! See right through me, do you?” He smiled again. “But I really do mean it, parties aren’t for me. Music and fun is all well and good, but those dances the nobles do... are something else.” He mumbled with a slight mocking tone, causing Byleth to nod in agreement.<br/>
“I was never really taught to do that sort of thing. My upbringing was... lacking in certain waves.”<br/>
Byleth chuckled. “Well I can relate to that. Although I’m not the heir to the alliance.”<br/>
“Yeah.” Claude chuckled back, then his face turned serious as he looked up at the tower.<br/>
“Say, Teach. Have you heard the legend about the Goddess Tower? They say if a man and a woman wish for the same thing here, on this night, the Goddess will grant their wish. Without fail.”<br/>
“Why tonight?” Byleth asked<br/>
“I don’t know, maybe it’s something to do with celebrating the anniversary of the monastery’s completion... maybe the Goddess comes down on this night and this night alone to celebrate with us. Even Goddesses like to party, right?” He joked.<br/>
“Why don’t we wish for something?” Byleth suggested, face serious.<br/>
“The truth is, it’s just a legend that the students here like to tell. It’s not based on any real facts.”<br/>
“Well, it won’t hurt to give it a try, right?”<br/>
“I suppose it would be a waste to pass up the chance of having our wish granted.” Claude shrugged.<br/>
“What should we wish for?”<br/>
“Let’s see... why don’t we wish for all our ambitions to come true? You don’t exactly seem like the selfish type, but even you must have an ambition or two.”<br/>
“I do.” She responded plainly.<br/>
“That’s what I thought. No one is ever completely satisfied, everyone has something they long for. Otherwise, what’s the point of it all? Of course, same goes for me. I have some pretty big ambitions too. And, if you would, I’d love for you to share in those ambitions, Teach. Anyway, with all that aside, let’s make our wish before the Goddess tuckers our for the evening. Ok here goes-“ He cleared his throat. </p><p>Byleth stared at the handsome man in front of her, his emerald eyes glimmering with mischief. She did have something she longed for, and she had known about it for the longest time.<br/>
“Wait. Let’s wish that... we’ll be together forever.” Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, or her lust finally boiling over but the words escaped her lips before she could think about them. Claude looked taken aback by her brazen words, as a small blush crept across his own cheeks.<br/>
“Woah Teach, was that a joke?” He chuckled. “I didn’t think you were a jokester.”<br/>
“It wasn’t a joke...” she shook her head lightly.<br/>
“Teach, come on. You’re giving a man too much hope. Don’t tease me.”<br/>
“I’m not teasing you Claude. I-“ she was immediately cut off by Claude’s lips pressing against hers. Her hands moved to his hair as he passionately kissed her. He pulled her in by her waist, resting his hands on her sloping curves. When he pulled back, he was almost breathless.<br/>
“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” He smirked as he leant his forehead against hers.<br/>
“Me too.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah.” Byleth sighed. That damn alcohol giving her courage. She cursed Manuela silently. “Honestly, I was attracted to you the minute I saw you.”<br/>
“Way to stroke my ego.” The tall man chuckled. Byleth let out a small exhale through her nose.<br/>
“I actually chose to teach you, thinking that if I was your teacher I’d have no choice but to contain myself around you.”<br/>
“Well that didn’t turn out well did it?” Claude snickered.<br/>
“Evidentially not.” She sighed as she leaned in for another kiss. When their lips met once again, she could feel tingles wherever he touched her. He pulled her behind a pillar that would barely conceal them if anyone was to walk by. The danger was thrilling to the both of them. Each touch was forbidden, which made them want it so much more. Claude’s hands ran over every inch of her body hungrily. He pulled back from the kiss, just to attach his lips to her exposed throat, earning a low growl from Byleth. She tugged on his hair each time he bit down or teased her just a little too much. When Claude reached the top of her chest he flicked her a gorgeous yet devious grin as he pulled the fabric away from her chest, leaving her exposed. The cold night air nipped at her and caused her to shiver and blush wildly.<br/>
“Oh professor...” he took in the sight of her, squirming under his gaze attempting to cover her exposed breasts up. With one strong hand, he grabbed Byleth’s wrists and held them above her head, licking his lips like an predator about to devour its prey. </p><p>Her large chest bounced slightly at the force of his movements and Byleth’s continued struggle.<br/>
“You look delicious.” He whispered in her ear, sending electric shivers down her spine. He latched his mouth onto one of her hard, pink nipples and sucked on it, causing Byleth to moan, although she stifled it by biting her lip. Claude smirked against her soft skin as he flitted his tongue over it.<br/>
“Oh Goddess...” Byleth whispered a silent prayer as he toyed with her. She felt his lips quirk into a cocky smirk against her skin as he lifted her skirt from the floor and rested it on her upper thigh, grazing her dagger.<br/>
“Beautiful and dangerous.” He mumbled as he slipped his hands into her underwear, feeling her dripping heat. Byleth shivered in pleasure as his fingers ghosted over her most sensitive parts. </p><p>“Wow professor, you’re already so wet.” The tall man teased. Byleth blushed wildly at his comment. “You’re so cute when you blush. I should make you do it more often.” He whispered in her ear as he slid his fingers inside her. Byleth gasped slightly, and Claude responded by smothering her mouth with his own. He released her arms as he focused his attention on pleasing her. He moved his fingers inside of her, curling them against her sensitive spot. She moaned slightly at the building sensation in her stomach.<br/>
“Shhhhh Teach.” Claude teased. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” Be shot her a cheeky wink. That damn wink drove her crazy. She wanted to kiss the smugness from his face. He continued to move his fingers in a motion that drove Byleth over the edge. She felt herself tighten around his digits which caused him to grin. She gripped the pillar behind her frantically, trying to ground herself. Claude removed his fingers and placed his mouth around her, flicking his tongue over her nub as she rode the waves of her orgasm. He pulled back, face shining with her juices. He wiped his face with his sleeve, wearing the most dazzling grin. She almost melted at the sight.<br/>
“Wow Teach.” He chuckled. Byleth’s eyes dropped to the very obvious tent in his pants with a smile. “See something you like?” He teased.<br/>
“Yes. You.” She replied, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. She let her hands dip below his waistband, palming his hard erection. He growled into the kiss, clearly enjoying himself.<br/>
“You’re playing a dangerous game, Teach. If you keep doing that, I might just have to fuck you right here.” He grunted.<br/>
“Alright.” Byleth scoffed. “I bet you won’t.” She teased.<br/>
“Oh, you don’t know what you’ve started now.” He pinned her against the pillar, hungrily nipping at her neck. “Are you sure you want this?” He whispered and then nipped at her ear. She couldn’t muster the words, but affirmed him with a nod. “Good.” He stepped back and removed his erection from his pants. Byleth’s eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of it. Her reaction spurred him on. “What’s up Teach? Now isn’t the time to be getting flustered on me.”<br/>
“I-it’s so... big...” she blushed at her lewd words. Claude just smiled again as he leant in to his her hungrily again. He lifted her up so he could gain access.<br/>
“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Claude commanded and Byleth complied. He lined himself up at her entrance and began to slowly push his way into her. Byleth moaned loudly at the sudden pressure, but was quickly silenced by Claude’s hungry lips. Once he was fully sheathed in her he pulled back.<br/>
“Do you think you can keep quiet so I can enjoy the show?” He teased, Byleth just nodded, not knowing how to form a coherent sentence. “Good girl.” He growled as he slowly began to thrust, every movement making her chest bounce. The sight was delicious to Claude. Byleth was holding tightly to the pillar, trying to keep herself up. Claude smiled deviously. He began to slowly pick up his pace, earning more muffled grunts and moans from his partner. Byleth could feel her strong legs beginning to quake as his pace became brutal. The mix of pleasure and pain was a beautiful concoction that was driving her crazy. The silence was filled by small squeals Byleth couldn’t silence and the sound of their skin making contact. “Claude...” she drawled quietly. The fact that they were defiling such a holy place like this made them both want it even more. Byleth’s stifled moans and Claude’s small grunts merged together into a sinful song.<br/>
“Teach... I’m so close.” He grunted. His thrusts became sloppy as Byleth’s walls tightened around him once more. She leant forward, gripping his shoulders tightly as she came over him again. Just before the deer was about to burst, he pulled out and came into his hand with a guttural moan. Both their breaths were ragged and hot.<br/>
“That was...” Claude said, as he attempted to catch his breath.  “Amazing...” he finished. Byleth just nodded, gripping the pillar to try and steady her shaking legs. “Wow I really didn’t do you that hard, did I?” He chuckled as Byleth shot him a dark look, her skirt falling to the floor once more. Claude turned around and wiped his hand on a wall.<br/>
“Now people will know what happened here.” Byleth turned beet red at his comment, but didn’t focus on his words, and more on steadying her shaking legs. He made sure his hand was clean before looping his arm around her waist and pulling her arm over his shoulder to steady her.<br/>
“Come on,Teach. Let’s get you to your room so you can... recuperate.” He chuckled lowly as he led her away from the scene of their debauchery. </p><p>“Professor!” Dimitri’s voice called from behind them. Claude tensed at the sound of his voice. She heard the prince’s footsteps approaching, his pace a brisk jog.<br/>
“Are you ok? What’s up?”<br/>
Byleth shot Claude a pleading look, she still wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence, and she was also worried her trembling voice would give them away.<br/>
“Teach here just felt a little ill, so I’m helping her back to her room, and as her house leader, I have volunteered to stay with her tonight to make sure she gets better.” He smiled sweetly, his facade immaculate.<br/>
“Ah right... but Claude... isn’t that improper? Sharing quarters with a lady for a night?” Dimitri blushed.<br/>
“Get your head out of the gutter, your princeliness! I’ll be sleeping on the floor.” Dimitri’s blush deepened at Claude’s comment.<br/>
“Yes, of course...” he mumbled. “Well if you need anything please come and get me...” The Prince slunk off back to the party.<br/>
“You’re not sleeping on the floor, are you?” Byleth asked, in a matter-of-fact tone.<br/>
“No way. And you’re not going to rest just yet. I’m not finished with you for tonight.” He whispered in her ear. She groaned slightly, knowing she would be kept up all night by the stamina of her golden deer.</p><p>When they reached her room he practically threw Byleth to her bed.<br/>
“Well, Teach do you know why they say ‘Fear the deer?’” He asked with a smirk. Byleth swallowed. She didn’t know, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth woke up in the arms of Claude the next morning. Luckily, she did not have to give a lecture that morning so they could afford to sleep in. <br/>“Good morning professor.” Claude grinned when her eyes fluttered open. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>“Morning.” She smiled lightly, then gently kissed his lips. She shifted her weight slightly, groaning at the slight pain in her lower stomach.<br/>“Ouch..”<br/>“Sorry my bad.” Claude chuckled. “I just couldn’t help myself.” She scowled at him slightly as she climbed out of bed. She had hickeys all over her body. Luckily for her, they were hideable. <br/>“Let me guess, you couldn’t help yourself?”<br/>“You know it.” Claude smirked. </p><p>Byleth sighed as she pulled on her usual clothes. Claude also climbed out of her bed, for a moment Byleth gawked at his naked form. His skin was almost glowing in the bright light of the room. He ignored this and dressed himself. <br/>“We don’t have time for any more right now.” He winked as he pulled his trousers on. <br/>“Aww.” Byleth pouted. There was a soft knock on the door.<br/>“Professor?” Flayn’s voice called. “Are you awake?” <br/>Byleth shot a look to Claude as if to tell him to keep quiet. He mimed locking his mouth shut and throwing away the key. <br/>“Yes I am, but I’m getting dressed. How can I help you Flayn?”<br/>“My brother would like to see you at your earliest convenience.”<br/>“Of course, I’ll be right over.” She heard Flayn’s footsteps retreating. Claude smiled. <br/>“I was hoping to spend the day with you, but it seems duty calls.” He smirked.<br/>“Didn’t you throw away the key?” Byleth teased. <br/>“You was liking time talking last night~” he shot back. Byleth spluttered in response. “Ok, now get out. I have to go see Seteth.” She kissed him before heading out. “Coast is clear.” She called back to him. She walked to Seteth’s office quickly.</p><p>“Come in.” Seteth called after she had knocked. She opened the doors and stepped inside. <br/>“Ah Professor. I heard you were unwell last night. Are you feeling any better?” The Archbishop’s right hand asked as he gestured for her to sit at his desk. <br/>“Yes thank you. I think the atmosphere was just too much for me...” she lied. <br/>“I understand.” Seteth nodded as he settled back into his chair. “I wish to speak to you about a... disturbing matter.” He said, a slight red blush forming on his cheeks.<br/>“This morning, when I woke up and made my rounds, I found that the Goddess Tower has been... defiled...”<br/>“Whatever do you mean Seteth?” Byleth asked, keeping up her facade of innocence.<br/>“There was... semen on the wall...” his voice lowered, turning redder. “Both I and the Archbishop want you to investigate and find out which heretic would dare defile such a holy place.” <br/>Byleth, knowing she and Claude has been the “Heretics” in question blushed lightly. <br/>“I will try my best Seteth.” She said as she stood up. <br/>“Thank you professor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>